


Thinking About You

by thebatcove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Bush - Freeform, Bushes, F/M, Gottagofast, Hedgehog - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, Lace, Lingerie, Masturbation, OFF - Freeform, Porn, Solo, Sonic - Freeform, Trees, Underwear, amyrose, cock - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, fast, forest, grass, imagine, jackingoff, outside, public, self - Freeform, white - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcove/pseuds/thebatcove
Summary: Very short story. Sonic finally gets a second to himself and relaxes as his thoughts drift to Amy.





	Thinking About You

He found a secluded spot to himself. The threat of being caught just made him more excited. Through the bushes and behind a tree, he sat himself down in the grass and spit into his glove; his cock began to harden already. It’s been too long. He’s got a lot of responsibility on his hands and barely any time for himself--times like this are a treat.  
His legs slowly fell open and he slid further down the tree to get comfortable. Standing straight up his dick flushed pink and he wrapped his hand around it.  
The heat from his hand transferred through the silky fabric and he began to pump. Up and down the shaft sparks of pleasure ran through him. He shut his eyes and began thinking of Amy. He imagined her walking towards him dropping her dress, revealing her thin pink body. She’d wear white lace underwear.  
He stifled a moan and began pumping his shaft faster.  
She’d get down on her knees and cage Sonic’s waist, her tongue lolling out with a smile.  
Suddenly his hand felt like her mouth.  
Her green eyes would look up filled with desire and she’d smother his cock with her wet lips.  
Sonic clenched his teeth and groaned as he came; thick white ropes covering his glove. Reality rushed back and he was left panting.  
He let go of his sensitive member and wiped his hand on the grass.  
It didn’t feel nice having to sneak around. It was nice, don’t get me wrong, but there was something missing, and he was far from satisfied. Maybe it was time to talk to Amy.


End file.
